privaterwikivonkerberos01fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ärger in der Schlucht
"Ärger in der Schlucht" ist die neunte Folge von der vierten Staffel von der Siedler Serie. Die neunte Folge wurde von Kerberos01 geschrieben. Handlung Früh am Morgen reitet ein Kutscher mit zwei Pferde und eine Kutsche von Darios Königreich los. Der Kutscher ist Drake, neben ihm sitzt Yuki. In der Kutsche befindet sich Piot und Siggi. Denn sie wollen nun ihre Mission, Pilgrim zu bergen, nachgehen. 13 STUNDEN SPÄTER Die Helden endlich nun die zerstörte Brücke erreicht. Sie schauen an der Brücke, ob sie vielleicht irgendwo einen Weg finden, der nach unten führt. Sie finden jedoch nichts, und für's Klettern sieht es viel zu gefährlich aus, weil es so aussieht, dass in jedem Moment die Klippe einstürzt. Piot hat eine Karte mitgenommen und schaut wo sich die Brücke genau befindet. Yuki findet auf der Karte, wo sie sich befinden. Siggi sieht außerdem, dass etwas weiter weg eine Mine ist, der auch unter die Brücke führt. Drake schlägt vor, dass sie die Mine suchen und hinein gehen, warnt aber die anderen nochmal, dass Gerüchte gibt, dass sich in der Schlucht Kannibalen befinden. Dann suchen alle die Mine. 10 Minuten Laufweg findet Siggi den Mineneingang, der aber mit mit einer Holzplatte zugebaut wurde. Doch Siggi zerstört diese, so dass die vier durchgehen können. Yuki holt aus ihrer Tasche 4 Fackeln. Drake bereitet sein Gewehr vor und Piot versteckt derweil die Kutsche und die zwei Pferden und bindet dies an einem Baum und gibt denen sehr viel Futter und Wasser. Yuki zündet die vier Fackeln an und gibt jeweils jeden einen, dann gehen alle in die Mine rein. Nach einem kurzen Marsch gelangen sie an einen Aufzug, der nach unten führt. Sie gehen rein und fahren nach unten, doch dann bleiben die vier stecken. Anschließend reißen die Seile vom Aufzug und die vier stürzen nach unten. Drake wird wach noch zwei Flüstereien. Als er ruckartig aufsteht und guckt wer da spricht, bewegen sich zwei Schatten im Dunkeln und verschwinden. Drake realisiert schnell, dass er mit die anderen nach unten gestürzt sind und das sich auch Kannibalen in die Höhlen und in den Schluchten geben sollen. Er wendet sich nach seine Kollegen. Er geht zuerst zu Yuki und ruckelt an ihrer Schulter. Yuki kommt langsam auch zu Bewusstsein, gleichzeitig auch Siggi und Piot. Drake geht an Yukis Tasche und nimmt das Feuerzeug und zündet alle vier Fackeln wieder an. Piot und Siggi sind mittlerweile wieder aufgestanden, doch Yuki noch nicht. Piot bemerkt, dass Yuki verletzt ist, weil sie ein kleines Holzpfahl in ihre rechte Schulter steckt. Yuki fordert, dass einer von den dreien es raus sieht. Siggi sagt, dass er es nicht kann. Drake meldet sich dann darauf. Er sieht das Holzteil aus Yukis Schulter. Yuki beißt ihre Zähne zusammen, wegen dem Schmerz. Dann ist das Teil raus. Piot hat währenddessen Verbandszeug aus den Taschen geholt. Er hält ein Stück Watte gegen ihre Wunde und bindet dieses zu, damit die Blutung gestoppt wird. Dann hören sie im Dunkeln eine Stange, das gerade auf den Boden gefallen ist. Drake hält seinen Gewehr bereit und Siggi sein Schwert. Yuki und Piot machen sich ebenfalls Kampfbereit, doch dann kommt aus dem dunkel eine Ratte. Alle atmen auf. Sie verlassen den Aufzug und gucken, wo sich ein Weg befindet. Sie sehen drei Weg. Piot schlägt vor, dass sie sich vielleicht aufteilen, jedoch findet Drake das ein schlechte Idee ist und erzählt von zwei Schatten im Dunkeln, die er vorhin gesehen hat. Alle einige sich erstmal den linken Weg zugehen, weil sie denken, dass der Weg sie zu die Schlucht führt. Als die vier losgegangen sind, sieht man hinter einem Holzschlitzt vier Augen. Die Gestalten hinterm Holz flüstern zu sich zu, dass sie das Mädchen brauchen als Opferung für ihren Ritual. Außerdem erwähnen sie, dass sie die anderen drei als Festmahl benutzen wollen. Die Schattengestalten gehen dann weg. Nach fünfminütigen Lauf im Dunkeln kommen sie wieder an zwei Wege. Einer führt geradeaus weiter und einer nach rechts. Von der rechten Seite bemerkt Siggi, dass von dort Luft kommt. Piot bemerkt auch den Luftzug und geht paar Schritte in den Gang. Er hört das Flüstern von den Wind und rennt weiter in den Gang rein. Drake und die anderen wollen das er stehen bleiben sollen, rennen dennoch hinterher. Piot sieht langsam Licht am Ende doch dann, rutscht er einen steilen Weg hinunter. Er landet auf viele Knochen. Piot schreit und steht ängstlich auf. Er versucht wieder hoch zu gehen, schafft es jedoch nicht, weil der Weg zu steil ist. Drake ruft zu Piot hinunter, ob alles okay ist. Zuerst ruft Piot, dass er okay ist, doch dann hört er hinter sich Schritte und schreit erneut. Siggi fragt was passiert ist, doch es kommt keine Antwort. Yuki vermutet, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Drake ebenfalls. Drake schlägt dann vor, einen anderen Weg zu nehmen, um zu schauen, was sich dort unten befindet. Die anderen zwei stimmen Drake zu und gehen zurück. Sie gehen diesmal den Weg, der geradeaus geht. Ein Paar Schritte kommen sie in einer merkwürdigen Kammer. Sie gehen in die Kammer und sehen viele Flasche. Schnell bemerkt Drake, dass es sich um Gasflaschen handelt. Plötzlich ist hinter denen ein Rums zu hören. Sie drehen sich um und bemerken, dass ihr Weg versperrt ist. Dann kommen plötzlich aus den Holzwänden Gas. Drake versucht den Weg wieder zu öffnen, ohne Erfolg. Die drei verlieren anschließend ihren Bewusstsein. In einer Zellen erwacht Drake. Er schreckt auf, und bemerkt, dass die anderen nicht bei ihm sind. Dann hört er, dass eine Tür geöffnet wird und das eine Person zu ihm kommt. Es ist eine halbnackte Person, der sehr verschmutzt und ungepflegt ist. Seine Zähne sind von gelb bis schwarz. Einige Zähne fehlen sogar. Dann spricht die Person Drake an und sagt, dass es heute sein “Glückstag” ist, weil er heute mit seine andere zwei männliche Kollegen das Abendessen sein werden und schiebt Drake ein Teller mit gebratenes Fleisch in die Zelle und geht wieder. Drake tretet jedoch auf das Fleisch und tritt es weg, weil er nicht wissen will, von was das Fleisch ist. In einer anderen Zellen erwacht Siggi. Als er nun richtig zu sich kommt, schreckt er auf. Piot, der in der Nachbarzelle sitzt, sagt zu ihn, dass er endlich auch wach ist. Siggi fragt Piot, wo Yuki und Drake sind. Piot sagt, dass er es nicht weiß, meint aber, dass sie hier schleunigst raus müssen, bevor die Kannibalen die beiden, sowie die anderen zwei töten. Yuki erwacht ebenfalls auf einer Plattform und gefesselt. Ein merkwürdiger bekleideter Mann kommt zu ihr und murmelt irgendwas vor sich hin und schmeißt anschließend Yuki mit Sand ab. Yuki erzürnt Das und schreit ihn an. Doch der Mann ignoriert sie und geht wieder. Drake guckt beim jeden Winkel, ob irgendwas instabil ist, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Doch er sieht in seiner Zelle ein altes verrostetes Bett, der schon auseinander fällt. Er reißt ein Stück des Bettes ab und will warten, bis wieder der Kannibale oder ein anderer zurückkommt. Siggi läuft in seiner Zelle im Kreis herum und ist nachdenklich. Er sagt zu sich selber, dass er noch zu jung ist, um zu sterben und hat noch vor mit seine Ehefrau das Leben zu genießen. Piot hingegen überlegt, wie er hier rauskommt. Wieder in Drakes Zelle kommt wieder ein Kannibale. Drake wartet in seiner Zelle und hält das Stück Metall hinter seinen Rücken. Als der gleiche Kannibale wieder da ist, sieht er, dass Drake nicht das Fleischstück gegessen hat und ist wütend und sagt irgendwas auf seiner Sprache. Der Kannibale ist wieder am Gitter und schiebt ihn wieder ein Fleischstück rein. In diesem Augenblick rennt Drake zu ihm. Der Kannibale reagiert nicht schnell auf Drakes Vorhaben und wird von Drake mit das Metallstück erstochen. Nachdem er tot umgefallen ist, nimmt Drake die Schlüssel und geht aus seiner Zelle und durch die Tür. Im nächsten Raum, sieht Drake sein Gewehr und Siggis Schwert, sowie die Rucksäcke. Drake bemerkt, dass noch ein weiter Raum gibt und geht in diesen Raum rein. Siggi und Piot hören wieder die Schlüssel und wie die Tür aufgeht. Es kommt eine Person zu die gelaufen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es Drake ist und befreit seine Freunde. Gemeinsam gehen sie los und wollen noch Yuki retten, und wollen immer noch Pilgrims Leiche finden, falls er noch da sein sollte. Als sie den einzigen Gang hochgehen, laufen sie an einen kleinem Guckloch vorbei. Piot ist neugierig und guckt hindurch. Zuerst sieht er nichts interessantes, doch dann bemerkt er ein Stück von Pilgrims Schuh. Piot berichtet es die andern und sind froh, dass sie schon mal Pilgrims Leiche gefunden haben, dann hören sie Yuki schreien. Drake sagt zu Piot und Siggi, dass sie schon mal zu Pilgrims Leiche gehen sollen, währenddessen er Yuki allein zu Hilfe eilt. Beide nicken zu Drake und sie teilen sich bei der nächsten Kreuzung auf. Piot und Siggi gehen nach rechts und Drake nach links, weil von der linken Seite Yukis Stimme zu hören ist. Yuki ist immer noch gefesselt auf der Plattform. Der merkwürdige Mann kommt zurück und redet von irgendein Spruch und hält einen verschmutzten und blutigen Dolch in der Hand. Unten sind noch viele weitere Kannibalen und feuern die Person an. Drake hört langsam mehrere Personen. Er sieht einen kleinen Schlitz von der Holzwand und guckt hindurch. Er sieht Yuki und den Mann. Drake ist schockiert rennt weiter und bereitet seine Waffe vor. Piot und Siggi finden langsam ein Licht. Sie kommen bei der Schlucht an. Dort sehen sie viele Knochen, von Menschen und Tiere. Piot erinnert sich, dass er genau dort gelandet ist, als er den steilen Weg runtergerutscht ist. Kurze Zeit später sieht Siggi die Leiche von Pilgrim auf einem Felsen. Sie fragen sich, warum die Kannibalen ihn noch nicht gegessen haben. Sie vermuten, dass sie nur lebendige Menschen essen bzw. denken sie, dass sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt haben. Der Mann mit den Dolch will langsam auf Yuki einstechen, doch dann bekommt er einen Kopfschuss von Drakes Gewehr. Drake rennt zu ihr und befreit sie von ihre Fesseln. Die Kannibalen sehen Das und sind wütend und rennen langsam los. Einige klettern sogar zu die hoch. Beide flüchten. Piot und Siggi sehen ein kleines Klettergerüst und klettern diesen hinauf. Auf das Gerüst sehen sie Pilgrims Leiche viel besser, außerdem liegt auch dort die Leiche von Scine und Pruis. Siggi sieht ein langes Seil hinter sich. Er will versuchen rüber zu springen. Doch dann kommen plötzlich Yuki und Drake von unten. Drake und Yuki sind schockiert was sie hier sehen. Piot sagt, dass die beiden hier sind und zeigt, wie sie hier hinauf kamen. Beide klettern rasch mit nach oben. Drake und Yuki sagen zu die zwei, dass sie sich kurz verstecken sollen, weil die Meute hinter denen her sind. Dann hören sie die Kannibalen. Die vier legen sich hin und gehen soweit wie möglich zu die Mauer. Einige Kannibalen sind hier gucken sich die Umgebung an und gehen wieder. Dann steht Siggi auf, und will nun versuchen rüber zu kommen. Er rennt los und mit den Schwung von Seil, und schafft es rüber. Drake, Yuki und Piot klettern wieder hinunter und wollen Pilgrim abfangen. Siggi schmeißt die Leiche hinunter und die drei fangen ihn auf. Drake sagt noch zu Siggi, dass er die Leichen von Pruis und Scine mit runter schmeißen soll. Verwirrt gucken Siggi, Piot und Yuki ihn an. Siggi fragt wieso. Drakes Antwort darauf, dass die zwei ebenfalls beerdigt werden sollen, auch wenn die beiden Feinde waren. Denn er findet, das Gut oder Schlecht nicht irgendwo verrotten sollen. Außerdem findet er es menschlich. Ohne zu zögern schmeißt auch Siggi die zwei Leichen runter. Siggi springt dann von den Felsen herunter. Drake, Piot und Siggi nehmen jeweils eine Leiche. Yuki fragt Drake, wie sie wieder ganz oben kommen sollen. Drake sagt, als er auf der Suche nach ihr war, dass er noch einen weiteren Aufzug gefunden hat, der aber versteckt ist. Die vier erreichen ohne Probleme den Aufzug. Sie hören dann wieder die Kannibalen zurückkommen. Alle gehen schnell in die Aufzug und fahren nach oben. Als die Kannibalen da vorbei laufen, bemerkt jedoch einer von den, dass der Aufzug nach oben fährt und alarmiert die anderen. Mit Stöcker und Messer in den Händen, kappert einer das Seil, so dass der Aufzug nach unten fällt. Währenddessen haben die Helden einige explodierende Fässer in den Aufzug gestellt. Als der Aufzug dann nach unten fällt, rennt Drake, Siggi, Yuki und Piot von den Ausgang weg und verstecken sich. Die Kannibalen erfreuen sich, dass sie ihre Gefangene “wieder haben”. Doch als der Aufzug auf dem Boden prallt, explodieren alle Fässer und es kommt zu einer Riesenexplosion. Auch der Mineneingang explodiert. Die vier Helden kommen aus die Gebüschen und sind erfreut, dass nun dieses Volk keine Gefahr mehr für jeden darstellen werden. Bei der Kutsche lagern sie Pilgrims Leiche. Drake hat währenddessen die Leiche von Pruis und Scine begraben. Yuki kommt zu ihm und fragt, dass Drake doch niemals im Leben sein Feind freiwillig begräbt. Drake lächelt Yuki an und sagt, dass er es nur gemacht hat, um die Geister von deren Feinde zu ärgern, falls es welche geben sollte. Außerdem findet er das auch als Beleidigung für seinen Feind. Yuki lächelt Drake an und versteht Drakes Sache. Beide gehen ebenfalls zu die Kutsche. Als sie losgehen wollen, bemerkt Piot am Himmel eine riesige Rauchwolken. Siggi sagt, dass dort das Königreich von Dario befindet. Drake setzt die Pferde in den Schwung, um die andere zu Hilfe zu eilen. Vorkommende Nebencharaktere Hilfe:Staffel 4 Folge 9 (Siedler)/Nebenrollen|Nebenrollen Tode *Viele namenlose Kannibalen Anmerkung/Trivia *Letzter Auftritt von Pilgrim (Leiche). *Letzter Auftritt von Pruis (Leiche). *Letzter Auftritt von Scine (Leiche). *Das ist Pilgrims allererste Auftritt als Nebenrolle. Sonstiges *Im Trailer ist Drake, Yuki, Piot und Siggi zusehen. Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Folgen Kategorie:Staffel 4 Folge